


like, comment, subscribe

by sungshinelog



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fashion Designer Kim Hongjoong, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Strangers to Lovers, Youtuber AU, youtuber yunho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog
Summary: "That's so cool. So you're like a designer?" The shorter man regarded Yunho with a raised brow. Almost... confused? He shook it off, though, smiling and nodding."Yeah, something like that."or the Yunho Youtuber au no one asked for
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello dear reader, I welcome you to this insanely thought out universe that will probably still be lacking as I continue to write, but there was just so much to work with lol...
> 
> I used to be really obsessed with like the Youtube world/community (I lived and breathed o2l) but times have changed and though I still have some favorite Youtubers, my preference for videos has definitely changed.
> 
> Enough about me, some insight into what you are about to read:  
> \- Yunho is a Yotuber, duh says it in the bio  
> \- Hongjoong is a fashion designer- like legit not just like he reforms clothes even though I know he loves doing it  
> \- Seonghwa is Yunho's best friend  
> \- there will be like a dozen cameos of members from different groups because why not
> 
> I do hope you'll come to be sucked into their world as I have with the story thus far and, though I'm not sure how long I'll make this yet, I hope you stay with me until the end :)
> 
> and so read on...

When it came to fashion, Yunho was clueless. He wore socks with sandals, for crying out loud. Yet, somehow, he had been invited to New York fashion week. That may have something to do with his content creator title.

Yunho didn’t like to brag, but he did have a hefty amount of followers- having reached over one million just a little over a month ago. He knew new opportunities were sure to arrive, but this wasn’t the ballpark he was aiming for. This was Seonghwa's forte. Yunho’s content was more lifestyle, with gaming videos every Friday. Seonghwa, on the other hand, was a known fashion vlogger. He tried on clothes from around the world and offered advice to the fashion forward men and women who sought out his help. Yunho just so happened to appear in said videos, being victim to one too many makeovers from the older. People often let their imaginations run, saying they were the ‘it’ couple of the internet community. They couldn’t be more wrong.

Seonghwa was in a very happy relationship with Yeosang, the latter just prefered to stay out of the limelight. Which led to Seonghwa never outright negating or agreeing to the claims.  _ Let them have their fun _ , he would tell Yunho.

Back to the real matter at hand. Yunho sat at his desk, still staring at the invitation in his email inbox. He almost thought it was a dupe, but one quick Google search later had proved its authenticity. He was shook.

“Do you think they got me confused with someone else?’ He asked Seonghwa a few days later. Even with these doubts, he sought out the older for help in packing. Seonghwa was more of a bystander than anything, only adding his input when Yunho started putting in clashing patterns. 

“Darling, just accept it. You’re a star, take what you can get.” Melodramatic. He was hardly a star. He just happened to have a lot of people behind him.

“You’re one to talk. This is your playground Mr. Fashion Nova.”

“I’d prefer if you never mention that clothing brand in my presence.” He flicked the latest addition to Yunho’s suitcase to the floor. “This is a whole other world- the big leagues! The fashion capital of the world!” He stood up, taking a minute to size Yunho up. “You’d fit right in with them, your proportions just shy of a model. And with those pouty lips, oh you’d be the talk of the town.” Yunho frowned, still unsure. It just didn’t seem real.

Not when they were on the plane to New York, Seonghwa snatching up his snacks the second the plant took off. Not when they were at the New York terminal, waiting for their taxi. Not when they were seeing the city lights, plane having touched down just a little after sunset. It wasn’t until they were at the hotel that it hit Yunho. “Oh my gosh, we’re in New York.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

“Just get your room key you big oaf.” As luck would have it, they were roomed together (thank you universe for buying the boyfriend narrative). Seonghwa told him he was going to freshen up before meeting some of his content friends downstairs. “You’re welcome to join.” Yunho declined, choosing to vlog their hotel room while Seonghwa was away. It was almost an hour later when he checked his phone, the older letting him know there was a buffet downstairs. Who was Yunho to refuse food?

He headed downstairs feeling giddy at the prospect of food, the feeling fading as he caught sight of Seonghwa with his friends. The older was waving him down and Yunho so desperately wanted to hide away. He hadn’t thought to dress up, it was only dinner. It seemed like he’d missed the memo, the dress code business casual compared to Yunho’s hoodie. He half expected Seonghwa to send him back to change, but no one seemed to mind his attire, welcoming him to the table with grins.

“Yunho, meet Hyunjin.” He remembered him from one of Seonghwa’s videos, the pair having done a summer lookbook last year. Next was Ten, a fashion influencer who all but screamed when he saw Yunho. “My boyfriend loves you! Wait until he hears about this!” His fingers clambered over keys to text who Yunho assumed was the boyfriend. The last one with them appeared younger, face chubbier, eyes brighter. He smiled at Yunho, “I’m Minjae.” He was an up and coming eboy… which somehow appeased Yunho. Maybe it wasn’t that weird he was there.

With introductions out of the way, Yunho excused himself from the table. Being the last to arrive, the others had already fetched their plates. So, Yunho went alone to the buffet bar, blinded by the variety of food on display. It had been a long time since he let himself indulge in such delicacies. He was so caught up in every dish, he hadn’t noticed the outstretched hand beside him until it was too late. He’d already knocked the bread roll the other was holding in his haste. “I’m so sorry!” He turned to apologize again, but his voice got caught in his throat at the sight of a very pretty man in front of him. 

“No big deal, there’s plenty more.” The other picked up another bread roll to prove his point, giggling cutely. Yunho was floored. And apparently too dumb to realize it had been far past the point of normalcy to have not said anything.

“Oh yeah.” So much for being a conversationalist. The other just giggled again. Yunho already loved those giggles. He took a good look at the shorter boy, noticing his silver hair, down to his chunky heeled boots. A sheer lace top adored his chest, midriff barely covered by the high waisted corduroy pants. He was the definition of stylish, his clothes begging for compliments. Yunho complied. “I like your outfit.” The man blinked, as if just realizing what he was wearing. He blushed pretty, Yunho falling even deeper for the short man.

“Thank you. It’s my own creation.”

“Really?” Yunho was impressed. Sure he had no idea what was considered fashionable, but the short man was incredibly attractive in his get up. He was wearing lace for goodness sakes.

“Yeah. I make a lot of my own clothes.” They had moved down a bit, more people behind them as they talked freely. “Guess it’s why I’m here.” Yunho nodded. It made sense, much more sense than his being there.

“That’s so cool. So you’re like a designer?” The shorter man regarded Yunho with a raised brow. Almost… confused? He shook it off, though, smiling and nodding.

“Yeah, something like that.” Yunho was so enamored that by the end of it, he’d only piled a few dishes onto his plate. He didn’t even think twice to go back, following after the shorter man to his table. He should have been embarrassed, especially when the other’s friends gave them a curious glance.

“Who’s your friend?” A boy with lavender hair asked. The short man smiled, gesturing for Yunho to introduce himself. Not like he could do it. Yunho hadn’t even given his name.

“Yunho, nice to meet you.” He sat in the only available spot, next to a boy with deep dimples and a sweet smile. A chunk of his hair was dyed green and Yunho had no idea why. Was that some kind of trend these days? “Cool hair.” He told him anyway. The boy lit up.

“You think so!” He glared at the shorter man. “See, Hongjoong. Some people have taste.”  _ Hongjoong _ . What a unique name. The shorter laughed, taking a bite of his salad.

“Yes, yes San. Your hair is spectacular.” He said with excessive hand gestures. The lavender haired boy chuckled, used to their antics. Yunho smiled. “Now, boys, would you be gentlemen and tell the nice man your names.” Forgetting this was their first meeting, San extended his hand first. 

“I’m San, otherwise known as dimpleddoll on Instagram.” He pointed to the lavender haired boy. “That’s our beautifully talented Wooyoung. He’s not as big on social media, but you must have seen his work on this week's issue of Vogue. He’s an artist!” A real life makeup artist. Yunho was definitely honored. It wasn’t everyday he’d meet someone famous. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t say I have. I’m not really a magazine kind of guy.” There were collective gasps and San was quick to retaliate.

“But, you’re here?” 

“So?” 

“Well, you must be interested in fashion in some form!” Yunho was bashful, sinking into his chair in discomfort. God, he knew this would happen, but did it have to be happening right now? In front of such pretty boys.

“Funny story, see I think they may have mixed my invitation with someone else’s. I really have no idea why I’m here.” San looked taken aback, Wooyoung just as wide-eyed.

“You’re not a fashion vlogger?” Hongjoong was the one to ask, staring oddly at Yunho. Like he really expected him to be one. Which  _ why? _ He was wearing  _ jeans  _ while everyone else had on trousers.

“Not at all. If I had to put a genre to my videos, it’d probably be lifestyle.” He shrugged. Despite his initial resistance to talk about his channel, he felt freer admitting his true content.

“That’s pretty cool. I watch videos like that a lot.” San commented, blazing past their differences. Curiosity still peaked at him. “But why come then? You could have declined.”

“As if Seonghwa would let me live it down.” Speaking of… “Oh my God, Seonghwa!” He grabbed his plate of food, bowing in apology as he waved crazily. “Gotta go, it was nice meeting you, though!” He ran past a few tables, until he felt he was out of sight, stopping to _ breathe. _ There wasn’t really a reason to run, his adrenaline just got the better of him. He scanned the crowd, seeing Seonghwa alone. Yunho felt bad. “Hey…”

Seonghwa’s worried expression met his and he pulled Yunho into the seat next to him. “Where have you been? I’ve been trying to reach you, but you wouldn’t pick up your phone!” Yunho reached into his pockets only to flush. He grinned, embarrassed.

“I think I left my phone in the hotel room.” Seonghwa shook his head at his friend.

“I swear Yunho… Anyway, where did you go? I thought you went to get food?” Yunho’s mess of a plate lingered on the table and Yunho glazed over it, hitting Seonghwa with the story of the very beautiful boy in the buffet line. “Aw, is Yunho crushing?” Yunho huffed, crossing his arms.

“No.. It’s not like I’ll ever see him again.”

“Yunho, you’re forgetting this is a creators playground. Anyone here will be at the red carpet. You’re bound to see him tomorrow.” Yunho couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it's begin- AHH!
> 
> I think I may be too excited for my own story lol


	2. 2438 likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FASHION - Lee Felix ( Awkward Silence )

Yunho was tossing and turning all night, wondering what the new day could bring. If he was lucky, he’d see Hongjoong again. He supposed that was one plus to coming all the way to New York. That and the fact that it was  _ New York.  _ Even if he didn’t necessarily come for the fashion, New York was still the city of lights and things looked far prettier in real life.

It felt like that on the ride to the hall where the show was being held. They were in a limousine. _ A limousine! _ Everything felt so lavish. He was glad he’d gotten Seonghwa to help him in the morning. God knows what mess he’d have been in otherwise. He sure wasn’t used to this style, velvet jacket stiff on his shoulders. The make up was even more uncomfortable, the eyeliner tickling him with the need to itch. He refrained, Seonghwa’s very pertinent threat fresh on his mind.  _ You ruin it, I ruin you. _

He had to admit, after staring at his reflection in the mirror, he was happy with the results. He hoped Hongjoong thought the same.

The thought of Hongjoong made him nervous. As much as he wanted to see the other, Yunho felt completely out of his element. This wasn’t his setting. He had no idea what they’d talk about. Hongjoong was sure to know everything about the latest trends, then there was Yunho… who wore white pants even after labor day. He gulped, he was not prepared.

Flashes were going off as guests arrived, they were earlier than most. No one worth any real money was on the carpet yet. It was just the content creators, snapping a photo here and there before making their way inside. Yunho was nervous, Seonghwa taking his hand as they stepped out of the car. He let the other man lead him, direct him, until they were finally inside a lavish building, chandelier glistening in the late spring sun. Everyone was dressed so elegantly, even Seonghwa had put on his best face, sparkly eye glitter accentuating his sharp features. Even in heeled boots, he was graceful, dragging Yunho with him until they stood in front of his friends from yesterday.

They all looked far more stunning than Yunho ever could ever pull off, Ten making stockings look rich. It was almost intimidating, being surrounded by so many beautiful people and feeling like he just didn't fit in. But Seonghwa assured him he was turning a few heads, giggling at some of the faces women were making as he strutted by.  _ If only they knew _ , he'd laughed.

Being that they were early, Seonghwa took the chance to make Yunho his personal photographer. They went off to a quieter part of the hall, snapping pictures like a real life photoshoot. "Give me some edge." Yunho purred, speaking in a fake accent as he snapped a particularly seductive glance Seonghwa threw at him. "That's it baby. I'm going to make you a star." If anyone were to walk by, they were sure to get the wrong impression.

"Would you make me one too?" The question startled the pair, both boys turning to the trio that had intruded on their session. Yunho couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face.

"For the right price." He played along, stepping closer to where Hongjoong stood.

"Whatever you want baby, just name it." He was smirking and God did Yunho find that attractive. Their banter was cut short at Seonghwa's screech, the older running up to Hongjoong with wide eyes.

"Oh my- You're Kim Hongjoong!" He floundered with what to do with his hands, awkwardly shifting them as he outright stared. "I'm a huge fan of your work!"  _ Fan? _

"I'm honored." Pleased with the praise, he extended a hand. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa." The mention of his name had Hongjoong letting out his own gasp.

"I know you!" Seonghwa gawked, to which Hongjoong explained. "I've seen a few of your videos. You had lighter hair then. Really enjoyed seeing you try out my first ever collection."

"How could I not? I've been following your work since you were featured in  _ 'next big thing' _ piece in Cosmo." Yunho felt he was missing something, like a major something. Seonghwa was acting like a star struck idiot. Because of Hongjoong. He suddenly turned to Yunho, "Was this the guy you were telling me about?" Yunho blushed, pleading with Seonghwa not to say anymore. He was embarrassed as it was around the shorter man. No need to add more fuel to the flame.

"You were talking about me?" Hongjoong had that smirk again. He almost wished he could wipe it off his face with his face…  _??? _

"Well-"

"He literally could not stop! I had to shove a pillow over his face just to get some sleep."

"No one told you to sleep in my bed!" Yunho very much argued. Seonghwa should have known better than to try to cuddle up with a restless Yunho. Hongjoong regarded their interactions more carefully, seeming to connect the dots.

"Are you two…"

"No!" Yunho assured, coming to slap a hand over Seonghwa's mouth to keep him from revealing anything stupid. "He's my best friend." Hongjoong sighed and Yunho thought he was almost relieved. 

"Good to know. I should get going." He started backing away, his friends doing the same. "See you at the after party?" Seonghwa agreed in less than a second, giving Yunho a run for his money. Once out of earshot, Seonghwa was pulling mercilessly on Yunho's arm.

"You did not tell me the hottie you met last night was Kim Hongjoong! Do you know how popular he is right now!?" Yunho felt bad saying he didn't. "Jung Yunho, I knew you were helpless, but not this helpless." Exasperated, he pulled out his phone, searching through the browser before presenting it to Yunho. "This, my dear Yunho, is your Kim Hongjoong. " He'd pulled up an Instagram page, Yunho's eyes going comically wide at the amount of followers.

"You're- you're kidding!" He scrolled, seeing a variety of posts that ranged from ordinary selfies to professional photos of outfits on a runway. A runway! Hongjoong wasn't just trying to make it in the industry- he was the industry! Yunho went to the latest post, a full body shot of the outfit he'd worn yesterday. The caption read, 'sneak peek.'  _ Sneak peek _ … that was only a glimpse of what wonders Yunho could only hope to see today. And on a red carpet no less. "So he's- Hongjoong is- I'm…" He was left speechless. He couldn’t believe the beautiful man he’d bumped into was some sort of deity in the fashion world. Seonghwa was acting like he was a God. Maybe he was.

They left shortly after that encounter, Seonghwa claiming the good seats would be taken if they didn’t hurry. They managed to snag two in the second row, just shy of the left side of the runway. Yunho kept glancing around, half expecting to see Hongjoong in the crowd before he remembered who the man was. It was almost a half hour later before the lights were dimming, a voice announcing they would be starting in five minutes. Yunho fidgeted in his seat. He wasn’t well versed in what to expect out of shows like this. For all he knew, people could come out in onesies and people would cheer. Was cheering aloud? Was this an event people clapped for? He had so many questions. He didn’t get to ask any, though. Suddenly lights were flashing, music was blaring, the event had started..

Tall, gorgeous human beings with stoic faces were strutting down the thin expanse of a stage. Most of the crowd offered sounds of appraisal, ‘oh’s’ and ‘ah’s’ heard as various people made the trek from one side to the other. Yunho was in a catalytic state, mind racing with: patterns, colors, materials. He was stunned to silence, his contribution being a dumbstruck look of wonder. Seonghwa was at least competent enough to match the sounds of the people around them.

An announcer had been naming the designers as models walked and it came to Yunho’s attention that the next set of designs was done by none other than  _ ‘the revolutionary Korean designer, Kim Hongjoong!’  _ Yunho’s jaw dropped. It was one thing to know that Hongjoong was someone of importance, but it was another thing entirely to see his stuff on the runway. It was being showcased to hundreds- maybe thousands of people. Yunho couldn’t breathe. Hongjoon’s work was incredible. His styles were androgynous, heavily mixing male fashion with female centric fabrics. There were lace blazers and cropped shirts, high waisted leggings. It was such a beautiful mix, Yunho reminded of Hongjoong’s outfit from the previous day. His creations all had that starking beauty.

At the very end, they invited Hongjoong to say a few words- as the newest face of the fashion world. Yunho hadn’t noticed when they ran into him earlier, but he was wearing a long black striped overcoat. He was overflowing in layers, under the overcoat a pale blue long button down that was only halfway buttoned. It revealed a low cut tank, material over-washed and pulled to show off Hongjoong’s collarbones effectively. To top it off, he wore ripped black jeans. A wide brimmed hat rested on his silver hair. Yunho could faint at the sheer beauty of the man on stage.

“I want to thank everyone for being here. I’m not that well versed in the English language, but you have all made tonight very special for me. Thank you for this opportunity.” He bowed, this time claps were allowed as the hall flourished with the sound. Yunho was sure he was the loudest.


	3. 34122 likes

The after party was a train wreck, for many reasons. Though, Yunho would have to say that the moment he was stuck in now, took the cake.

He was getting ahead of himself.

Prior to his knowledge, the so called  _ ‘after party _ ’ was not just that of a party, but an excuse to look far more rich than you were in seats far too comfortable for a dining room table. Yunho almost assumed that it would be something more tacky, a club vibe and not that of a country club. But that was where his mistake lay, still new to this world. When Seonghwa had told him they didn’t need to change, he should have known.

The food was so fancy, but very unfulfilling. Sure it tasted great and Yunho couldn’t get enough, but he wanted more and that wasn’t something he saw happening in the future. Once the meal was over, everyone began to mingle, small talk amongst various crowds. Yunho felt stuffy, stuck in conversation with Seonghwa and his friends. It wasn’t like yesterday where they made fun of silly posts and talked about memes. They were all solely focused on the show from earlier, naming designers and picking things to buy or recreate for their accounts. It was a conversation Yunho was accustomed to, but in a different setting. He wanted out.

He found his out when Seonghwa dismissed them, going off to find some model friend that he’d seen earlier. Yunho went away with the excuse of finding the bathroom. Truth be told, he was searching for an exit. He managed to find one a couple halls later, hit with fresh air as soon as the door was pushed open. It felt nice on his warm skin, the itching to take off the facade returning. He slipped off his velvet coat, pulling at his bowtie to free his neck. It was like he could breathe again.

“Putting on a show?” Yunho would like to say he didn’t just jump a mile high, but he did. And Hongjoong saw.

“No?” Yunho answered, confused.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be taking off your clothes in public.” Yunho saw the way his lips quirked up, amused. 

“Not really public when it’s only you and me here.” 

“Then was that show just for me?” Yunho bit his lip. Hongjoong was deathly attractive right now, still dressed in the stunning outfit from earlier. It was not helping Yunho’s mental state. Nor physical state, but he chose to ignore that one.

“I didn’t even know you were there.”

“Harsh, don’t think I haven’t heard that one before.” There was sarcasm in his tone, a sort of twist in his demeanor. Yunho stuttered his defense.

“No- not like- it’s not because…” He felt stupid saying, _ it’s not because you’re short _ . Sure Yunho towered over Hongjoong, that was clear as day. But there was no reason to make it known, especially if Hongjoong was already upset about it. Yunho’s frown must have shown his sincerity because Hongjoong sighed.

“Fine, fine. Let’s forget it.” He came closer, bumping their shoulders. “What are you doing out here anyway? Not enjoying the party?” Yunho shook his head, ready to answer when a thought struck him.

“I could ask you the same.” Hongjoong shrugged, but only continued to stare. So Yunho answered, “Just got a bit stuffy.” Hongjoong hummed, taking in another onceover of Yunho. He felt small under the short man’s gaze. Why did he have so much power over him?

“Is that all?” Yunho’s stomach chose the moment to rumble. Hongjoong laughed. “Still hungry?”

“Starved. The food was great, but I’m a growing boy.” Hongjoong’s eyes were suddenly half lidded. 

“I can see that.” Hongjoong was biting his lip, the hunger in his eyes making Yunho dizzy. “You wanna grab a bite? I know a good place around here.” For all of two seconds, the thought that Hongjoong might be a murderer crossed his mind. But that faded away as soon as Hongjoong smiled.

They took an Uber to a 24 hour pizza parlour. The smell of spices hit them as soon as they walked in and Yunho could already feel his mouth watering. “What kind of pizza should we get?” Yunho asked, assuming they were sharing. Hongjoong made no effort to tell him otherwise. 

“Supreme!” One order of supreme pizza later, they sat by the window, a small booth away from most of the crowd. “Tell me Yunho. If you’re not a fashion connoisseur, why come?”

“My friend Seonghwa. The one you saw with me earlier.” He was still minorly embarrassed about it. “He told me I should just take the plunge, no harm, no foul as long as I’m invited.”

“But aren’t you bored?” See that was the tricky thing. To some degree, the over stimulus of being in a place where all that mattered was appearance, was just a tad much for a boy like Yunho. He was used to joggers and jumpers as everyday wear. However, he was having fun with Seonghwa. And now Hongjoong, who sat across from him with a dribble of sauce on his chin. 

“You’ve got- “ Yunho was normally forward about most things. Even personal space. So he took the liberty of reaching his hand out, wiping the sauce off with a napkin. He hadn’t noticed the stunned silence he’d left Hongjoong in until he sat back. The shorter’s jaw was slightly hanging open and Yunho cursed for being easily inclined to skinship. “I’m sorry. You had sauce on your chin.” Hongjoong stayed stunned for another second before he was giggling, giggles turning laughter. Yunho didn’t know what to think.

“You’re- You're really cute Yunho.” That wasn’t what he thought he would say. “I’m glad we got to meet today.” Yunho smiled.

Yunho paid (“But-””You were great today.” Yunho had assured) and all seemed well. The after party was long forgotten and instead of catching a ride back, they walked. Hongjoong had assured the other that they were only a short ways aways from his hotel. Talking with Hongjoong was easy, as most things were for Yunho. It was nice and in a matter of minutes, they were standing in the front lobby of Hongjoong’s hotel. “I had a great time.” Hongjoong appeased, the words sounding a lot like the end of a date. It made Yunho’s tummy flutter and he had to stop the ever growing smile from persisting. 

“Me too.” There was a moment, where Yunho considered kissing Hongjoong. Just taking the leap and bending down to plant one on him. Hongjoong seemed to read into Yunho’s thoughts, leaning forward too. An inch of space separated them and when Yunho closed his eyes, he regretted his life choices.

That led him to where he was now, head pounding and groggily lifting himself off the bed he’d been placed on. He took a second to glance around, nothing familiar about his surroundings. He wasn’t in his hotel room, that was for sure. He heard murmurs, stumbling out of the bed to the only door that led out. The murmurs died down as soon as they heard the door, Hongjoong appearing before him. “Oh my God, are you okay?” Yunho was very confused.

“I think so?”

“I’m sorry, my dumb bodyguard thought you were attacking me.” He sympathized, hand coming to comb through the hairs at his nape.

“Bodyguard?” Hongjoong was  _ that _ famous he needed a bodyguard. Said main came into view, bowing profusely.

“I deeply apologize for the misunderstanding.” He repeated, only stopping when Yunho grabbed his shoulder.

“It’s totally cool. Don’t worry about it.” Yes his head hurt like crazy and he may be concussed, but god dammit he was not going to keep having this older man bowing down to him like that.

“You should stay.” Hongjoong suddenly said. “Just in case. If you feel sick or anything, we’ll take you to the hospital.” Burdening someone he just met was not on his to do list. He tried to shake his head, but the movement elicited a hiss. “Does it hurt? Eden, call an Uber. We’re going to the hospital.”

“No! I’m fine, really.” He tried to smile, but he couldn’t force it right. There was suddenly a burning pain in his skull that he really wished wasn’t there.

“Eden, now!”

So they went to the hospital, the nurses fawning over Hongjoong when Yunho was the one meant to be treated. Not that he was jealous, he had no right to be. Hongjoong was just some guy he’d met. There wasn’t anything between them. “Alright, it looks like you took quite the hit.” The doctor announced, like the throbbing pain wasn't enough indication for Yunho. “Nothing major was broken, but you’ll have to stay here for the night, as a precautionary measure.” Yunho agreed, Hongjoong informing the doctor he would stay beside him. When the doctor had gone, Yunho turned to Hongjoong.

“You don’t have to stay. You must be busy.” Hongjoong was already removing his coat and shoes.

“Nonsense, this is practically my fault anyway.” He kicked his feet up, getting comfortable on the small lounge chair in the corner. He looked like a contortionist, squeezing his body tight to fit in the confined space.

"That doesn't look comfortable."

"I'm tiny. It works." Yunho chuckled. He couldn't argue with that.

A buzz made Yunho turn to the side table, his phone pinging a new message. He just now realized Seonghwa must be worried sick... or not.

_ Are you with Hongjoong? _

_ Yunho?? _

_ Are you guys having sex ;)))? _

_ Fine don't tell me. Don't forget our flight is at 7 AM tomorrow!! P.S. USE PROTECTION.  _

His face burned with the last message. "I could be at death’s door for all he knows." So much for calling Seonghwa his best friend. He placed his phone back on the table, eyes finding Hongjoong again. He'd pulled his knees to his chest, scrolling through his phone at leisure. He seemed so small and Yunho had this sudden instinct to protect the man at all costs. Hongjoong must have felt him staring because he glanced up. Their eyes met. "I have to be at the airport early tomorrow. " Yunho managed to say.

"What time?"

"Probably five."

"In the morning!?" Yunho nodded. “Well, we should definitely get some sleep then. It’s past midnight.” Had they been together that long? “Don’t worry too much about it. Eden will drive you.”

“Won’t that be an inconvenience to you?” Hongjoong shook his head, finally pocketing his phone to stare back at Yunho.

“No. My flight leaves tomorrow anyway. Not as early as yours, but people always say you can never be too early.” He shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning further into the seat. “Now, let’s sleep.” Yunho smiled at the man before closing his own eyes. He was going to need all the sleep he could get.


	4. 44903 likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made some edits for this story hehe

As promised, Eden drove Yunho to the airport bright and early the next morning. They'd only stopped at the hotel to grab Hongjoong's luggage. As it turned out, Seonghwa was not an incompetent best friend and he so lovingly packed for Yunho, while also sending about a dozen snapchats beforehand criticizing Yunho for his messy packing. He owed Seonghwa all his favorite desserts for his effort.

It was a lengthy drive to the airport, Hongjoong planning to sleep the whole way. Yunho could cash in a nap for himself, but pre-flying jitters had him wide awake. Not to mention his impending departure from Hongjoong. This could very well be the last few moments of his time with the designer. He hoped it wasn't. 

Once at the airport, Yunho called up Seonghwa who so kindly told him to hurry his ass up as he was already in line for their boarding passes.

"I guess this is where we part ways." He said to Hongjoong, the man still in post nap mode. He merely nodded at Yunho, waving dazedly as Yunho managed the same. In the moment, Yunho could have told him to keep in touch, maybe asked for his number. Fear, however, made him a coward and he left without so much as a glance back. He was going to miss him.

He spotted an impatient Seonghwa exactly where he told him he'd be. "How was your night with Hongjoong?" He blazed over the pleasantries, as expected of a nosy best friend.

"What makes you so sure I was with Hongjoong?"

"It’s all over the internet." Yunho made a confused face.

"What?"

"For someone whose whole world revolves around the internet, you sure aren’t on it enough.” Seonghwa handed him his phone. Instagram was open and the first picture was of none other than Yunho and Hongjoong. They weren’t as alone on the street as Yunho had assumed. Hongjoong’s face was clear in the photo, Yunho’s back faced the camera. The comments were blowing up on who could possibly be there with Hongjoong and it wasn’t long before Yunho spotted his username tagged. He’d been discovered.

“Shit.”

“Never pegged you as a trophy wife.” Seonghwa teased, moving up as the line moved. “Hongjoong could be your sugar daddy.” Yunho’s face flamed.

“Shut up. It’s not what it looks like.” 

“Really? Hongjoong doesn’t look like he wants to eat you alive in that picture.” The picture perfectly captured Hongjoong’s expression from the previous night. Yunho’s face got even redder. Seonghwa smirked. “Thought so.”

“It was a one time thing. I don’t even have his number.”

“You managed to spend a whole night with him without getting his number?” Yunho sighed.

“It’s a long story.” Which Yunho proceeded to tell him on their long flight home. Seonghwa laughed at his misery before patting his shoulder in sympathy. Yunho knew it was his fault. Had he not been a coward, he’d have some means of contact with Hongjoong.

It was midday when they arrived back in California, Seonghwa already editing some of the footage he’d gotten while they were at the fashion show. Seeing Seonghwa productive made Yunho cringe. He was so tired after everything, he honestly just needed a nap. He fell into bed with the promise that he’d work on stuff tomorrow.

Seonghwa was gone when Yunho woke up again, he hadn’t been asleep for that long. It was fairly dark, Yunho glancing at the clock. 1:23 AM. His sleep schedule was wrecked. Wouldn’t be the first time.

Instead of going back to sleep, he sat at his desk, uploading the videos he’d taken to edit a vlog. While he waited, he scrolled through his phone, noticing an influx of notifications from everything that had gone down in the past few hours. He scrolled through his messages, answering a few from his content creator friends while also seeing requests to check through. Most of them were from his subscribers, suggesting video ideas or asking for pictures he was not willing to give out. One particular message caught his eye and he clicked on it, seeing the blue check mark next to their name. 

Yunho dropped his phone. Then he scrambled to pick it up. He was just in shock. Hongjoong had found him. He’d  _ messaged _ him. Oh God. Yunho could be cool. Definitely.

Stupid. Who just says, “hey?” He was dumb, so dumb. He’ll just delete it. Yeah-

His eyes widened. Hongjoong read it.  _ Oh God _ .

Hongjoong sent him a photo of his work. It was stunning, and Yunho had no problem telling him so. Hongjoong had dismissed it, presumably humble. Yunho praised him more anyway. He deserved it.

They talked a bit longer, trivial things about their flights and how Yunho was wrong to assume it was late where he was.

**_iamyunho:_ **

_ Wait, where are you right now?” _

It had never occurred to him that they weren’t from the same time zone.

**_hxngjxxng98:_ **

_ South Korea _

_ It’s almost 6 PM _

Hongjoong was in Korea. 5,730 miles away from Yunho. A pout formed on Yunho's lips.

**_iamyunho:_ **

_ You're so far! _

_ I'm from California :) _

**_hxngjxxng98:_ **

_ I know _

**_iamyunho:_ **

_ You know? _

**_hxngjxxng98:_ **

_ It says it in your bio _

Oh. Duh. Of course Hongjoong didn't just know that.

_ I should let you get some sleep _

_ Talk to you tomorrow _ ?

Yunho wanted to talk to him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to add onto the edits, I couldn't really find the style I necessarily wanted for the "drawing" Hongjoong sends, so I went with something simple. I'd imagine something a lot less preppy, more like rocker chic lol idk that's just my imagination


	5. 588210 likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... things get a little ;) ...

“That was your day with Yunho, over and out.” Yunho shut off the camera and slinked back on the couch. He’d been filming all day, his weekly vlog coming to end. He normally tried to upload every Monday and Friday, Monday being the next day. He needed to edit.

Most of his video would be about fashion week, but he didn’t get enough clips while he was over there to make a decent video, so he filmed a bit more over the weekend. He just concluded his last little bit, a small rant about his feelings over the recent kdrama episode he’s been raving about. He was sure Seonghwa was going to kill him for watching the next episode without him, but he really needed the distraction.

Hongjoong had yet to message him, despite having said he would message the next day. Sure, the man was very busy, Yunho knew that. But it’s been about four days and he feels like it’s past the time someone who was interested in him would wait to message him. It was a shame. He really liked Hongjoong, too.

He shook his head. Why get caught up in those darned feelings? Hongjoong was _famous_. Yunho was decently so, it was a tricky thing. Even if he so desperately wished to date Hongjoong, there were a lot of factors to consider if it ever were to happen.

He dragged himself to his office, connecting his camera and waiting for the videos to upload. He worked on a thumbnail while he waited, mulling over which photos to use. He heard his phone buzz, but he ignored it- thinking it was only Seonghwa asking him when they would hang out next. It wasn’t until hours later that he bothered to check, doing a double take at his screen.

  
  


**_hxngjxxng98:_ **

_sorry for not messaging you sooner. I had a client who wouldn’t leave me_ _alone until I finished their design._

Yunho could understand that- even if he felt that if he were the one stuck on a deadline for a video, he would at least have said so beforehand.

**_Iamyunho:_ **

_It’s cool._

**_hxngjxxng98:_ **

_[typing…]_

Yunho wasn’t sure what he wanted Hongjoong to say, but _I miss you_ sounded a lot like too much to ask from someone he’s still getting to know. 

_can I call you?_

… what?

_I wanna hear your voice_

**_Iamyunho:_ **

_okay_

Only a second after, Yunho’s phone was showing an incoming video call from Hongjoong. He answered on the second ring.

“Hey.” Hongjoong’s voice was raspy, like he’d just gotten up. Based on the barely there sunlight that filtered through the other’s blinds, he supposed it was still early over there. The sun had just set for Yunho.

“Hey.” Yunho threw back, feeling color rush to his cheeks. Hongjoong looked so good for having just woken up, tired eyes blinking at him with a sleepy smirk. Yunho could combust. Hongjoong bit his lip. Yunho had a heart attack.

“What are you doing?” The rougher edge to his voice made Yunho dizzy. It would be embarrassing to say he was practically sporting a semi at the sheer beauty of morning Hongjoong.

“Just… editing.”

“Yeah?” Yunho was going crazy, the sultry voice from the other had him wanting to touch himself. God, he wasn’t a teenager anymore. He needed to get a grip. “How’s that going?” Yunho could listen to the older for hours, take in every little detail… but he’d been asked a question.

“It’s… going.” 

“Mhmm.” That sounded too much like a moan for Yunho to be okay. “You know, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Hongjoong mumbled, shifting in the bed so that more of himself was revealed. It was then that Yunho noticed the shirt he had slept in had ridden up, revealing skin Yunho didn’t know he needed to see until now. “About those big hands of yours all over my body.” Was Yunho dead?

He was flattered, really, but this was coming from left field. They’d had one previous conversation online and yes the sexual tension was very much there when they’d been together, but- but this was something else entirely. He saw when Hongjoong’s hand came down to rest on his navel, fingers tracing over the bare skin. “I bet they’d feel real nice. Touching me, I mean.” His hand dipped lower, above his sleep pants- which Yunho belatedly realized were silly old superman ones that, in any other circumstance he’d laugh at, but this was no laughing matter. The camera didn’t show below his abdomen, but the noise Hongjoong let out was enough to know where his hand was. Yunho squirmed. 

“Do you want to touch me, Yunho?” Yunho had his own hand down his pants.

“Yes, ohmygodyes!” He was pumping his hand to the sound of Hongjoong, the other lost in his own pleasure. Yunho could see the flex of his arm, the only indicator that Yunho wasn’t the only affected one and he groaned, dropping his phone in the process. Hongjoong whined.

“Wanna see you.” Yunho lifted the phone, gaze meeting Hongjoong’s half lidded one. Hongjoong looked so good, sprawled out, whimpers going right to Yunho’s dick. He hated how close he was, teetering on the edge of coming after only minutes. Hongjoong didn’t look much better, body shaking as his moans got louder. “Gonna cum… Yunho!” The cry of his name was the last thing he heard before the call ended and Yunho stared at the black screen with his dick still hard in his hand. He was almost mad until it showed Hongjoong typing. The little bubble asked him to scroll down and when he did, he cursed. “Fuck.” He came to the image of cum covering Hongjoon’s stomach.

When Yunho went to bed that night, a lot of things crossed his mind, the main one being what the fuck up was the impromptu phone sex with Hongjoong. After the picture, Yunho had replied with his own and all Hongjoong did was like it. In a moment of panic (over hackers who might read their conversation and release it to the public), he saved Hongjoong’s photo and deleted his own.

_already saved xoxo ;)_

He couldn’t put that he’d done the same.

He felt guilty, and dumb and goddammit he wasn’t a teenager, but these feelings were confusing him. What was Hongjoong after? A sexting buddy? Ignoring their actions earlier, Hongjoong didn’t seem like the type to only go after sex. He had spent an entire night with him at the hospital. It was just so confusing, and not to mention complicated. They lived on different ends of the world. How was that supposed to work.

“I’m sorry, you said what now?” Seonghwa gawked at him over tea on Thursday. Yunho thought it was stupid Seonghwa had tea parties, much lesss did livestreams for said parties. But the camera had long been turned off, and they had been talking about private matters and maybe Yunho let it slip what had happened with Hongjoong. 

“Who knows, maybe I dreamt it.” The picture he had locked away said otherwise.

“Wow, Yunho you surprise me everyday.”

“Stop it will you? This is serious.”

“I’m not saying it’s not.” He bit into one the dainty sandwiches. “What happened after?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Yunho had thought about asking Hongjoong what had happened, but he couldn’t send the message and the older man never bothered to either. It was awkward now, with all the time that had passed, and Yunho had no idea how to bring it up again. “So what, it was a one time thing?”

“Maybe. Look, let’s not dwell on it, okay? Whatever _that_ was, it’s over now.” He picked up his cold tea. “Tell me about Yeosang, how’s he doing.” Yunho was lucky the mere mention of Yeosang could distract Seonghwa from anything, the man going into a spiel about the other night when Yeosang almost burnt the house down making eggs. He let himself stay for another hour, just relishing in his best friends company before he was going back to his empty house. He set up a time for his Friday gaming video to be released and hopped into bed with every intention of sleeping.

However, his insomnia was acting up, along with the added worry of Hongjoong (even after telling Seonghwa there was nothing left to think about) so he began to scroll through social media as most sleepless people do. He liked a few posts, commenting on a few fan pages that had drawn fanarts of him. He’d managed to almost lull himself to sleep when he saw it. 

Yunho’s heart shattered into pieces. Millions of pieces, all of which tossed into the ocean, crashing waves a reflection of how he felt. Oh God, what had he done? Hongjoong had a boyfriend! Yunho felt so dirty, guilt beginning to eat him alive. He was a booty call. He was the side hoe. He was second best. He felt tears prick his eyes. No, he shouldn’t cry, there was literally nothing. He and Hongjoong had nothing. Why cry? Still a few tears escaped. He shouldn’t have fallen so hard. He should have known. Hongjoong was desirable. Of course he had a boyfriend. 

Yunho stayed staring at the photo, pitying himself and wishing he was wrong. He acted solely because of his wounded heart, clicking on the person tagged and hating himself immediately afterward. Why was he doing this?

The most recent was a mirror of Hongjoong’s photo. He wasn’t wrong. Hongjoong really was taken.


	6. A/N :((

Just jumping on here to say how sorry I am to have abandoned this work so suddenly. I've shifted gears a bit with the last few stories I've been writing and I guess this just got lost somewhere.

I really do want to continue, but the added fact that the pictures I embedded aren't working has made me fussy with this story. I've tried to fix it a few times only for it to still not work.

The pictures are honestly a big part of the story and I don't want to have to work around it, but if I must I must.

Anyway, I'll leave this up until the next update.

Until then, I would hope you read some of my other stuff. Just while you wait, you know hehe :))))


End file.
